


You're a Prenderghast, Right?

by alpacameron



Category: ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpacameron/pseuds/alpacameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative solution that rises when Aggie is just a little more stubborn and a little less friendly.</p>
<p>[NOTE: Written in script format – see notes for more details]</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a Prenderghast, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written in the script format because it's actually an assignment for my TV Production class – rewrite the ending of a movie of your choice in the script format, just to get used to writing in the style and layout. So I chose Paranorman because it's a wonderful movie and one of my favorites ever. I apologize if anything is incorrect tense-wise or format-wise – this is my first time writing it on the computer and I'm not used to fiddling with Word and margin sizes. On here, however, I just had to space everything out, so sorry if it's hard to read.
> 
> I used this website as a skeleton for what I was writing (and if you take a look at it, the beginning of my script is basically from the original): http://www.imsdb.com/scripts/ParaNorman.html
> 
> If enough people like this, I'll write it into an actually story, so /please/ give feedback.  
> Thanks for reading!

**FADE IN:**

**EXT. OLD FOREST CLEARING – NIGHT**

NORMAN is climbing up the rocks and tree roots to AGGIE while telling her a new story about she came to be a horrible witch. She is getting mad and telling him to leave.

 

NORMAN  
Then stop. This is wrong and you know it! You’ve spent so long remembering the bad people that you’ve forgotten the good ones. There must have been someone who loved you and cared for you. You don’t remember them?

 

AGGIE  
No! There wasn’t! Leave me alone!

 

NORMAN  
But you’re not alone! You have to remember!

 

Norman reaches the end of the root and jumps. His outstretched fingers shake madly as they approach Aggie’s tiny hand, as though the air is fighting against him.

 

AGGIE  
No! There wasn’t!

 

When Norman comes into contact with her hand, there are flashes of white lightning, then silence.

 

**FADE TO:**

**EXT. NEW FOREST CLEARING – DAY**

 

Dappled sunlight falls through shimmering leaves and blossoms. Norman and Aggie are standing in thick grass, replete with wild flowers, the dead white tree now quite alive and blossoming behind them.  
Aggie is no longer an indistinct specter, but flesh and blood and as real as Norman. She stares down at her hand as Norman holds it gently by the end of her finger. She pulls it away, annoyed.

 

AGGIE  
Why did you do that?

 

NORMAN  
I want to help you.

 

AGGIE  
(brow furrows)  
I don’t want your help!

 

Aggie turns around and looks at the scene around her.

 

AGGIE

I remember this place. My mommy brought me here once.

 

Aggie scowls angrily at a butterfly flying past her face. The butterfly instantly crumples up into ashes. She sighs as she watches the blackened dust fall to the ground, as if the same thing has happened many times before.

 

NORMAN  
Didn’t your mom care about you?

 

AGGIE  
No. My mom was scared of me. She didn’t say anything when those horrible men took me away, and she didn’t say anything at the trials, either. She didn’t love me. If she did, she would have done something.

 

NORMAN  
There must have been someone else, though, right?

 

AGGIE  
No. Everyone was scared of me.

 

Norman looks at Aggie with sympathy, even though she’s facing away from him. He didn’t doubt that she was telling the truth.

 

NORMAN (O.S.)  
Well, I’m kind of like that, too. My mom and dad always get mad at me because I’m talking to dead things, and everybody in town calls me a freak because they either think I’m lying or I’m insane.

 

AGGIE  
You can get away with it, though. I was executed.

 

NORMAN  
Well, yeah, I guess, but not all the time. Sometimes when people get scared they say and do terrible things. I think you got so scared, that you forgot who you are. But I don’t think you’re a witch. Not really.

 

Aggie turns around and looks into his eyes.

 

AGGIE  
You don’t?

 

Norman starts to open his mouth to talk.

 

AGGIE (continuing O.S.)  
Well I do. It’s what I was when I was alive, and what I remained to be for the next 300 years. It’s what I am. The people who are mean to me have to suffer, and there’s always people being mean to me. Even now.  
(sighs, now onscreen)  
And every year, a stupid, horrible man comes to read me a story and make me stay here, just so they can keep being mean to me, and I can’t do anything about it! When will they stop?

 

Norman thinks for a moment.

 

NORMAN  
I won’t read you the story.

 

AGGIE  
Huh?

 

NORMAN  
I won’t make you go back to sleep. But you can’t stay here.

 

AGGIE  
Why not?

 

NORMAN  
Because you can’t just sit around and make everyone else suffer just because you want them to feel how you feel!

 

Aggie doesn’t say anything when Norman pauses.

 

NORMAN (continuing)  
I care about you, Aggie. Even if you think that nobody cares about you, I do. Please let me help you.

 

Aggie’s stubborn demeanor falters. She looks towards the white tree.

 

AGGIE  
Then take it away from me.

 

NORMAN  
What?

 

AGGIE  
I’m ready to be dead for real this time! I don’t want to stay here for another 300 years.  
(holds out her hand)  
Take it from me. I don’t know how to get rid of it, so take my place if you care about me that much. You’re a Prenderghast, right?

 

Norman was silent. He could tell that she was serious, but didn’t expect him to accept the offer. He took a deep breath, preparing himself to prove her wrong, and preparing himself for everything he was about to give up.

 

NORMAN  
Okay. I’ll do it.

 

AGGIE  
Wait, what?

 

Norman reaches out and grabs her hand. There are flashes of green lightning that engulf the entire scene around them.

 

EXT. OLD FOREST CLEARING – NIGHT

 

Aggie and Norman are suddenly back where they were before on the floating dead tree, with Norman’s hand on hers. Aggie’s static form fades away, leaving her with a more ghostly appearance. Her stern eyes soften and fill with relief.

 

AGGIE  
Thank you, Norman.

 

Aggie’s ghost form fades away, leaving Norman’s hand hanging in the air. Suddenly, his body starts to be replaced with a green lightning form similar to Aggie’s. He screams as the energy runs through him.  
Suddenly, everything explodes.  
Norman continues to scream as he falls all the way to the ground. The upturned trees and broken rocks seemed to have put themselves back. Norman stands and looks down at his spectral ectoplasm hand.  
Now, he is the Blithe Hollow Witch.

 

**THE END**


End file.
